


El Clásico - Texting

by kroos8



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where isco talks with álvaro because he is way too nervous for the next day's game</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Clásico - Texting

**Author's Note:**

> so... i am not even an english native speaker and i'd like to apologize if make any mistake during the chapter.  
> besides that, enjoy this texting between morisco!

**isco-** ÁLVARO

 **isco-** WHY AREN'T YOU REPLYING?

 **isco-** UGH

 **álvaro-** what's wrong?

 **isco-** what were you doing?!

 **álvaro-** sleeping

 **álvaro-** it's three in the morning

 **isco-** i'm sorry about that

 **isco-** but

 **isco-** tomorrow is el clásico

 **isco-** and i can't even close my eyes

 **álvaro-** you need to get some sleep or you won't be able to play

 **álvaro-** and don't worry, you'll do great

 **isco-** you think so?

 **álvaro-** yeah

 **álvaro-** i mean, you're francisco alarcón

 **isco-** thanks

 **isco-** you'll be watching the game?

 **álvaro-** of course!

 **álvaro-** cheering for you!

 **isco-** that means a lot to me

 **álvaro-** now please, try to sleep

 **isco-** i can't!

 **isco-** everytime i close my eyes i just feel like i'm about to be stabbed

 **isco-** i wish you could be here with me

 **álvaro-** me too papi, me too

 **álvaro-** but stay strong

 **álvaro-** we'll be together as soon as possible

 **álvaro-** and right now, all i'm asking you is to get some sleep! 

 **álvaro-** maybe a cup of tea would help

 **isco-** i'm already dying because of all the heat that is in my bedroom

 **isco-** maybe i should stay awake all night

 **isco-** drink some coffee

 **isco-** and tomorrow it will look like i had a nice night of sleep

 **álvaro-** you're way too stubborn, aren't you?

 **álvaro-** let's make a deal

 **álvaro-** if you sleep, i promise that i'll go to spain the next weekend

 **isco-** THAT SOUNDS AMAZING

 **álvaro-** you'll sleep?

 **isco-** DEFINITELY

 **álvaro-** have a goodnight then

 **isco-** thank you nene

 **isco-** you too

 **álvaro-** te amo

 **isco-** te amo

 

**Author's Note:**

> how bad was it?  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
